


Forest Flowers

by A_Simple_Sunflower



Series: Sunflower's fantasy au [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Druid! Komaeda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy AU, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, adventure! hinata, archer! nanami, established Hinanami, established kamunami, he/they Nagito Komaeda, komaeda is a prince of the forest, nymph! Komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Simple_Sunflower/pseuds/A_Simple_Sunflower
Summary: A Komahinanami fantasy story because I'm a sucker for fantasy au's.Adventures Hajime and Chiaki are walking though Jabberwock Forest and meet a strange creature who asks for their help but have by helping them will they be pulling off more than they can chew or will the trio be able to bring hope to the land.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (minor), Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki (minor), Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki (minor), Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, more relationships later?
Series: Sunflower's fantasy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know the frist part of this is not all that good but this is only my second work ever posting so please be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and fixed some of it so it would hopefully make more scene.

Once upon a time, there was a very wealthy family of high standards; the Hinata's, who wanted a child but alas they could not bare one of their own. So they asked a sorcerer to help them so they could have the finally have the family that they wanted. But magic always comes with a price the family would be able to have a child of their own however their child would have to share a body with a demon, by day their child would be in control of their body but the demon would have control from sundown till sunrise. So they had decided to name their son Hajime Hinata since his name would mean to face a new day. It felt fitting since their son would only be around during the day. With this knowledge they told their child that he need to be away from people at night as so like every young child he believed his parents. However Hajime wanted to be an adventurer and begged his parents to let him learn how to wield a sword. Unknow to them is that their son had an ability to communicate with the second being within his body, their relationship was rocky but they were at a mutual ground. Of course his parent were hesitant to let their son who shared a body with a demon use a sword but he begged and begged until they finally caved and allowed him to take lessons a knight named Lady Chisa and got to train along side her niece Chiaki who was studying the lance and the bow. At first the two where distant from Hajime's lack of communication with the outside world but as time went on Hajime grew close to Chiaki and the two became not only partners in battle but partners in a blossoming relationship. One that the Hinata's approved off because she was another child of a high standing family. The two of them had left their home town to adventure the open world to their own desire. The two of them gaining quiet a reputation as adventures that would help those in need. And that is where our story begins when the couple ran into a soft forest nymph who was looking for adventures to help him gain back his home.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Stage New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hajime and Nanami move through Jabberwock Forest to get into the next town they meet an unwanted visitor, but is this visitor a friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is actual chapter which will be closer to how long most chapters will be I don't have a constant schedule but I will say the more you give kudos and comments the more motivated I will be to write.

"Alright if we keep up this pace we can should be able to make it though Jabberwock forest before nightfall." Hajime says to his partner Chiaki keeping a close eye on their map to make sure that they don't get lost though out the treacherous woods of the Jabberwock woods. The two walked together until reaching an unknown fork in the road. "Huh? This isn't in my map I wonder when it was added." Hajime questions getting out a small piece of charcoal from his bag to mark up the parchment. placing it on a nearby tree. Chiaki resting on a tree as well while waiting for her very stuck to the rules partner.

Suddenly the hard surface fell out from under Hajime, "What in the world?" he asks seeing his tree gone and in it's place an ethereal looking boy, with grand horns sprouting from his cloud like locks, a frown accompanying his crossed arms trying to come off as intimidating. "Well I think it's quite rude to use someone as a table without their permission I hope you know that." The male says to Hajime. "Holy shit the tree turned into a human." Getting the attention of his partner, "You're a forest nymph right?" Chiaki asks stepping up next to the others and get a better look. "Yes." the boy says, scrunching up his nose. "So be careful of what tree you decide to lay or chop down, some nymphs like their personal space." He eyes up and down the pair looking taking notice on their weapons, "Are you adventures?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Yes we are what's it to you?" Hajime asks almost hostile. 

The nymph lights up, "Oh what good luck this is! I've been looking for adventures maybe you could help me!" he beams. "Woah. Now, now what makes you think we will help you? You did just threaten us just a few seconds ago." The nymph just let out a small laugh. "Sorry. Sorry. I just feel very strongly about protecting my people, or what is left of it." Chiaki chimes in, "What do you mean 'what's left of it?'" 

"Huh?" the nymph perks up, "Do you not know? It was absolutely despairing, The dark mage of despair killed my parents and sent my kingdom plummeting into despair. I was the only one able to get out isn't that such good luck that followed the bad?" he explains, chucking at the memory. 

"What?" the pair shout back. "It's not possible. The kingdom of the nymphs is one of the most secretive place in the entire world how could it just be taken down without anyone knowing about it!" Chiaki asks. "Yeah how do we know that you aren't pulling our legs?" "Oh I didn't really think of that but of course who would believe the worlds as some one like me. A prince who let his own kingdom fall because his luck let him live." 

The pair look to each other "You're Prince Nagito?" Hajime asks jabbing his finger at the nymph, who just laughed "In the flesh." he says scratching the back of his neck. "Ah yes, I remember reading that the forest prince; also named the Prince of misfortune or the Cursed Prince; was born with an incredible luck cycle for every good thing their is an equal bad thing that happens...I think." Chiaki list off. The nymph, Nagito, nods "Ah so you have heard of my luck cycle well that is good luck. My bad luck was being used as table but the good luck would getting to met you adventurers!" 

"Chiaki a word if you please?" Hajime asks pulling her away. "You don't just believe him do you?" Hajime whispers to the other, "Well I trust him, I think he doesn't seem like he had any alternative motive." 

"Halt!" A voice calls out to the group causing Chiaki and Hajime to look towards the sound and they see a set of guards walking to the group, "We are looking for a criminal that had escaped form the prison in the heart of the Jabberwock forest." The first guard shows them a picture of the forest price himself. "He is a trickster and can shape to blend into the forest and becomes invisible to the naked eye." Hajime and Chiaki look to each other and turn back to where the boy once was gone and so was the tree. 

"Is something wrong?" One of the guards asks, to the duo, "Um yes everything is fine." Chiaki tells them, "Then I assume that you know about the jackrabbit at your feet?" the other one asks pointing to a white jackrabbit with the same horns that the prince. The duo looks to other, giving a nod of agreement. "Yes Sir, he is ours sorry, we didn't know where he had run off to but we found him so thank you." Chiaki lies though her teeth. "If we see this criminal we promise to let you know or return him to you." Hajime says nodding along. 

The guards nod to the pair, "Alright have a good rest of your day." As they walk a way the group lets out a sigh of relief Hajime's smile falls and he picks up the Jackrabbit, "You have a lot of explaining to do." he tell the rabbit. A puff of smoke form and surrounds the small rabbit as it turns into the nymph from before the weight growing a lot heaver, causing the human male to drop the nymph. "I already told you my parents were killed by the dark mage the she's the ultimate despair that sent my kingdom into ruins, she has tried to kill me several times but every time my luck has keep me alive. So instead she locked me away and pinned the blame on me for the death of my parents. Honestly I'm super lucky that I had escaped at all." Hajime still wasn't convinced, "That still doesn't explain every thing."

Nagito nods, "I promise I tell the truth, and this might sound crazy but their was pack of wolves that had found me locked away and they dug me out of the prison I was kept in, isn't that wonderful." he tells the duo. Chiaki nods along, "I believe you, I think."

"What seriously you just believe him just like that?" Hajime almost shouts, "But he could be a dangerous criminal." the two look over to the nymph who was twiddling with his thumbs, "I know Hajime but if he is telling the truth? We have had run ins with people who claim to follow the mage of despair, this could be the same person, if so we could help him as well as stop help countless other people from these remnants that follow the dark mage." she leans closer and whispers to him, "If you still don't trust him, we both know that They would be able to make a better call that the two of us." Hajime nods, "I know but I don't want this nymph to met Them just yet." They share another look, finally nodding.

"Very well you can join us, however one wrong move and I wont hesitate to kill you and return you to the prison you came from." Hajime telling the pale male with a harsh tone, "Of course I will try my best to not cause you both any trouble. You have saved my life after all so I am in your debt, I will be more than happy to comply to your request." Nagito says with a easygoing smile. Hajime frowns, "Whatever." Chiaki rolls her eyes, "Don't mind Hajime, he's just always super uptight when he meets strangers. But don't let that scare you off he's really a big sweetheart." "Chiaki, don't tell him that." Nagito chuckles, "It's alright Hajime-kun, your secret is safe with me." Hajime huffs, and pulls out his map, "It would be unwise to head straight back to where you came from, we should still head into the next town like we planned to since those guards went the opposite direction. we lost some time, but we should hopefully make it before sunset. So let's be off." Hajime says gathering up the things that had been dropped before walking ahead. "Alright Hajime we are coming. Come on Nagito." Chiaki says, taking the nymphs hand, who freezes at the foreign feeling, as they pace after the spiky haired male.


	3. Chapter 2:How to Help a Cloud Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio reaches a new town, and try to find a way to help our runaway nymph blend more into their surroundings and make a plan to hopefully meet new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the few of you that enjoy reading this book I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out but I haven't had much time to write for personal reasons but I hope to make the chapters around 2-3 thousand words so it will take some time to plan and wright so I hope you can understand. But now that I do have some more time I can try, no promises. to update every two weeks. I hope you enjoy and please leave comment it motivates me to write more and if you have any ideas please I would love to hear them on at my Instagram; onesunflower297. Now enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter.

"Hajime-kun could we maybe take a break, my feet hurt." Nagito whines, said feet were red and starting to form blisters, "Well it's not my fault that you don't have shoes." "Nymphs don't wear shoes we like to feel one with nature, and we can't do that with shoes on." Nagito resorts. "Hajime we have been walking for at least an hour straight I think a small break is alright." Chiaki tells the other human. The brunette groans, "Fine but only a few minuets." he sighs, halts abruptly, the nymph running into the other, how earns a glare. "Sorry.." he mutters. 

Nagito then flops onto his back in the grass. "Ahhh." he sighs relaxing while grass curls up around him. Hajime watches the other is slight awe, before turning back to Chiaki. "I know he hasn't done much but still he gives off some weird vibes." Chiaki just shakes her head, "You're just being paranoid Hajime I think he doesn't mean any harm, if he wanted to he would have already done it." she points out, which was true, the most trouble he has caused was tripping on a tree branch. The duo sit down rest their feet for a few minuets before getting up shortly after. "Alright we can take another brake later but that's the last one if we want to stay on schedule." Hajime says taking charge once again, Nagito nods getting up, the grass pulling him to stay down, but he pulls up pulling up some of the grass as well. "Coming." he calls following the other two.

The rest of the journey went smoothly the rest of the way and they made it into town with still a few hours of sunlight left, "We need to check into the inn, I'm guessing you don't have any money do you Nagito?" Hajime asks looking though his coin pouch. The nymph shakes his head no, "I didn't exactly have money in jail nor did I get a chance to get any after my escape." "I figured as much, we will just share a room then." "But Hajime-kun you don't have to, I would gladly sleep out side on the edge of the forest." Hajime just shakes his head, "That's no good those guards could come back and just capture you, so we are sharing a room." The brunette insists. "It's not that bad Nagito much better than a prison floor. Oh speaking of witch we probably shouldn't call you Nagito while we are in towns since you are wanted after all, how about Ko, since it's part of your last name?" Chiaki offers. "Ah you are so smart Chiaki-chan!" he cheers, "Maybe come tomorrow I get some other clothes so I don't look like a forest creature." Hajime sighs because that was more money he would have cut from their supply budget. 

"We will talk more about this in the morning." Hajime says as the three head into the local inn and pay for the room for three. Once they enter the room Hajime and Chiaki both pick out their desired spots leaving Nagito to stand there awkwardly, "It's alright Nagito you can take the one near the window." Chiaki tells him, he obeys and sits down on the bed. "Wow it's been so long since I've been in a real bed." he sighs laying back on the bed. "Well then you better rest up since we will have a busy day tomorrow." Hajime says to the other. Nagito nods, exhaustion hitting him as he laid on the bed, knocked out almost instantly. 

Hajime sighs, "I'm worried He is going to freak out when he sees Nagito you know how He is with meeting new people." Chiaki nods, "I'll stay up until He is comfortable with Nagito." Hajime smiles, "What would I do without you." He sighs, taking her hands, and pressing their forehead together. "Probably something reckless and dangerous." She chuckles. "Yeah probably." He chuckles. The duo sit together on Chiaki's bed, just enjoying the others presence. The brunette, wrapping his arms around the pearl colored hair girl. It's silent and peaceful, the only noise is Nagito's soft snoring. The sunset eventually came, and the arms wrapped around Chiaki grew a little more firm, but not too tight that it hurt. "Hello Izuru." Chiaki whispers, turning back, seeing the once short spiky hair brunette now the long black haired demon that shared the body with the human. "Who is that?" Izuru asks their scarlet eyes staring at the white haired male who was fast asleep, "That's Nagito, he was a victim of the Mage of despair we are helping him." Izuru nods, "He has gone though a great deal of loss, his heart is full of pain." Izuru tells Chiaki, "Hajime thought you would be the best judge of him since I know how he can be untrustworthy of others." Izuru nods, "The host has always been like that even before he met you." "That's right your memories are not normally shared but feelings can sometimes linger." Chiaki reminds herself. "I wish to speak with the ash nymph." Izuru tells Chiaki, "Not right now he just escaped a prison he was being held at. Maybe another day when we can trust him a bit more." Izuru nods understanding.

"I will hold you and the host to keep your word. For now I'm going out to go look for any signs of the Mage of despair, I'll report back before sunrise, and record my findings." Izuru tells Chiaki as they stands up walking out the door, "Be careful." She calls out to them, "I always am." with that they were gone, Chiaki sighs and rests herself.

The next morning the pale nymph was up with the sunrise as they almost always were. He sits up and stretches as he looks out the window. The door opens shortly after and Nagito turns to see Hajime enter the room, "Good Morning Hajime-kun." they chirp giving a small wave to the brunet, who only grumbles in response, "Not much of a morning person; noted." He looks over to see Chiaki still passed out. "Don't expect her to get up anytime soon, once she is out it is almost impossible to wake her up." He nods, going back to stretching out his more than sore body, "You wouldn't happen to have anything to help my feet our trek into town was the most walking I've done in months and they are a little blistered." 

Hajime looks over to the other with a sigh, "Let me look but we will probably have to get you shoes because most people wear them." Nagito pouts, "But they are not comfortable..." "Have you ever tried them?" "Well no-" "Then you can't complain." Hajime points out, "My mother always says, you can not diss something until you try it." Now it was the nymphs turn to groan, "I suppose you are right. I just don't get them my feet work just fine." "I understand that you may feel that way but remember you technically are a wanted man so wearing shoes will help you, nymphs don't wear shoes therefore you need shoes." 

Nagito nods understanding the idea more, "Ah I understand I think. You truly are quite intelligent, I knew it was good luck that I meet the two of you." "I wouldn't say that I just think it was more of just right place right time." the burnet sighs. "Besides I don't know how much I trust luck to me it doesn't seem like a very reliable way to judge life if you ask me." The nymph chuckles softly. "What's so funny Ash horns?" The human raises his eyebrows. "Oh nothing just do you always have such a negative outlook on everything?" Hajime stutters back, "What I do not have negative outlook on everything." 

"I'm sorry Hajime but you totally do." A new sleepy voice draws the attention of the two males in the room, one a round of laughter and the other a scoff. "Chiaki I'm not all the time! Right?" "I am afraid the defendant Hajime Hinata guilty of having a bad attitude and a foul mouth." The pale nymph rolls back in laugher changing once again into their small jackrabbit form. The small animal form letting out small squeaks. Hajime huffs shuffling over to the nymph, "Listen here you little jerk, you may be cute and adorable in that form but don't think for a second that I will just let you get away with making fun of me." He growls picking the white rabbit scruff of their neck. The small little rabbit squeaked wiggling out of the adventures grasp and jumping into the arms of the pink haired girl. 

"Aww come on Haji don't be mean to them; they only just escaped from the prison that he was in for who knows how long." She chuckles petting the small form of the nymph, "Now don't we have shopping to help Nagito blend in." Hajime sighs, "No you are right, but we will need something to cover him up, hold on I think I have a cloak in my bag of holding." The brunet walks over to his items and searches though him bag and pulls out a fur lined coat, "Here Komaeda it's my winter coat I wont need it but we need something to hide your face since when we came in it was dark." The small rabbit jumps out of Chiaki's lap, and transforms back into their humanoid form. "Really Hinata thank you!" The nymph smiles taking the item of clothing, trying to pull it over their head, however; "I don't think I can pull it over my head without ripping the hood." Hajime rolls his eyes, grabbing the cloak, and pulling out a knife from his bag and cutting two holes in the top of the hood. "Oh but Hinata your nice cloak-" the nymph wines feeling guilty. 

"Don't sweat it, I have been meaning to get a new one anyway." Hajime replies tossing it back to the nymph. Nagito is able to pull it over the horns through. "Prefect!" Chaiki chirps, "You look just like a normal druid or a tiefling and not a wanted nymph" she smiles, ruffling the fur on their hood, "Now come along lets get going we still need to go into the town and get supplies as well some shoes for Nagito." She lists off, gathering her items for the trio. "I hear you I hear you just let me put on some clean clothes." Hajime mumbles grabbing a pile of clean clothing and changing in the washroom. 

While Hajime was changing the other two cleaned up the room, getting it ready for them to check out of the hotel. The brunet soon joins the other two and they check out if the inn. As they walk out of inn Nagito walks a few feet behind the couple, the archer constantly checking to make sure the the nymph was still behind the two. They seem to pull on the cloak almost like them want to seem smaller than they are. Chiaki steps back and taps his shoulder, "Hey Ko is everything alright you seem kind of nervous?" The nymph lets out a small yelp moving away from touch before looking to see who it was, "Oh sorry Nanami, um yes I'll be okay don't worry about silly me, I just have never been good with crowds. Imagine that a prince who has social anxiety?" They chuckle rubbing their fingers up and down the cloak Hinata had given him. 

"Well if it will make you feel better you could hold my hand if you want?" She offers, holding her hand out the nymph, who stares at it for a moment before he hesitantly takes it, "Thank you Nanami you really are too kind." He smile already looking less nervous than he was before. "Come on you two we don't have all day." Hajime groans, they were already past schedule they should have been two towns past this one. He plants his feet at a shoe store, "Alright here, Chiaki you stay here with Nag-Ko here with Ko, and get him some shoes, nothing to expensive, and I'll go gather the supplies we will meet in the town square in 45 minuets any longer and I'm leaving both of you." He explains before leaving the pair.

"Hello what can I help you with?" A small old lady asks the two, "Some shoes for my friend." Chiaki smiles as the white haired nymph lifted the cloak to show his bare feet. "My dear boy what happened, it looks like you haven't had them on for a while come sit down." Nagito sheepishly follows the old lady inside with Chiaki not long behind, "Well um I-" He starts before he is cut off. "They were stolen by a band of thieves and since he's a druid he really hasn't needed them. But since we are in town we thought that it would be best to get some new ones." Nagito nods along with lie. "Oh yes true." The old lady smiles, "Well with those horns I would guess you were a druid and I think I have the perfect shoes for a druid like yourself." Chiaki gives a smile, "They sound perfect why don't we try them Ko?" Nagito nods, "I won't complain." 

The lady steps into the back and brings back a pair of sandals and hands them to Nagito, "Try these on dear." He nods and looks at the shoes and at Chiaki who nods and helps him put them on. They stand up and walk around. "They sure are interesting but I think I can make them work." He nods. "Prefect we take them." Chiaki smiles and pays for the shoes. 

The duo walk thank the lady and walk to the town square. "We are a little early so why don't we look around the town see the shops?" They nod as the two look around Nagito's eyes were caught by a small flower shop near the square. "Would like to stop there?" Chiaki asks leading him over the stand, the nymph looks around and admires the plants at the shop. "There are so pretty, I've always loved pretty things." "Is that so?" Chiaki asks, Motioning to the shop keeper. "I'll take a dozen of your colored daises." She smiles, "Nanami you didn't have to do that." Nagito whines, "It's alright Ko, I want to." She pays for the flowers and hands them to Nagito, who takes the daises, "Oh I know what I can do." He smiles, and they walk back to the square. "Well lets Hajime should be here in a few minuets lets just wait here so he doesn't have to look for us you know how he feels about being on a schedule well really I know." He nods, taking the flowers he was given weaving them together. "What rea you up to Ko?" Chiaki asks the nymph. who just shrugs, "A surprise." They smile. She only shakes her head watching him work in silence. After a few minuets Nagito smiles, "Alright could you close your eyes for just a minuet." She complies, and is greeted with a small weight on her head. "Alright all done!" Chiaki opens her eyes, "What it it?" She smiles. "Just a small flower crown, I used to make them all the time when I was little." He smiles, "Oh and one for Hajime." He shows the other crown of flowers for the brunette. "Oh Nagito it's lovely, oh and look there is Hajime!" Chiaki waves the brunette down. 

Hajime smiles at the sight of Chiaki, jogging over to the group, "There you two are..um what is that Chi?" he asks. "A flower crown Ko made it." They give a shy smile, "I made one for you too Hinata if you will have it that is." They hold up the other crown to him. Hajime blushes, "Um yeah sure it's nice or what ever." he mutters taking the crown, and placing it in his head. "Happy?" A small giggles comes from Chiaki, "It looks so cute!" "It's not cute Chi I'm just being nice. Now we need to plan where we go next probably somewhere that Ko is less likely to be spotted or at risk of being arrested." Hajime sighs as he pulls out his map. "Oh oh I know somewhere!" Nagito jumps up. "Really where?" "The oceanic kingdom of Novoselic!" "Novoselic?" Hajime asks looking to his map that's an almost two day trip. Why there?" Nagito smiles, "My cousin Sonia of the water nymphs." "Water nymph? oh of course!" Chiaki smiles, "The water and forest nymphs are great allies and have been for years if any group of people could help us it would be them." Hajime sighs, "Alright then we better get going. Come along you two we have a long journey for the next two days." and with that they were off.

However in the heart of forest of Jabberwock a shadowy figure paces back and forth across the throne room, "no no no!" She growls, he was not suppose to escape I had planned everything to a T and he escapes. If I want to plummet the world in everlasting despair he can not be old running free not until I have the power to summon the most powerful demon that even that hope loving tree hugging nymph will fall into despair just like his kingdom." a knock was at the door bringing her attention to it as a new figure entered the room, "What is it stupid dumb sister Mukuro?" The other figure; Mukuro, bowed to her sister. "Lady of despair, I have just heard news that a certain ash colored problem that we have has been spotted with two interesting faces; Noble's Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata." The shadowy figure perks at the name, "Hinata you say." She smiles, a sly smirk, "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Mukuro you need to keep tabs on this group but need to see what I can fine on this Hajime Hinata." The other sister nods and leaves. "Oh Nagito Komaeda if Hinata is who I think he is then not even you luck will save you when I bring his to the side of despair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and I will see you next time. <3


End file.
